


i like you the way you are

by olive2read



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, CanCon, Compromise, Established Relationship, Headspace, M/M, Patrick Singing for David, Podfic Welcome, Season 5 Spoilers, Suffonsified, erotic humiliation, sub!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: David asks Patrick to sing him a song ... naked ... and he both wants to and doesn’t





	i like you the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics (italicised in fic) from Avril Lavigne’s “Complicated” (I’ve made a couple of minor edits — they’re intentional)
> 
> Thanks to [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman) for the idea for this fic, to [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings) for the assist in choosing the song, and to the residents of the rosebudd for brainstorming, support, and general awesomeness!

Patrick curled up next to David on the couch and hummed in contentment when David shifted to drape an arm across his shoulders, allowing Patrick to snuggle deeper into his chest and the incredibly soft sweater he was wearing. Patrick had never admitted it to David but this cream one with the horizontal black stripes was his favourite. Well, his favourite apart from that orangey flame one David had worn to their very first Open Mic Night. That one would probably always be his number one because it brought to mind the way that David had looked at him, biting his lip, eyes brimming with love. Then again, there was the impractical black fuzzy-and-not-fuzzy sweater David had worn when he'd proposed. The joyous surprise on David's face, the gleam of his new gold rings against the deep black, yeah, Patrick was pretty certain nothing David ever wore was likely to take the place of that in his heart.

Patrick smiled to himself and burrowed his face a bit further into his _third_ favourite sweater of David's. David kissed the top of his head and slowly swirled his fingers through the hair along the nape of Patrick's neck and Patrick felt his whole body shiver and melt into David's touch. Sweet simple moments like these, when Patrick felt happiness thrumming through him, soothed the yearning he'd felt in his soul for so many years. 

Coming to terms with their relationship was definitely still an ongoing process, in the sense that part of him was still constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop – for this magical feeling to be taken away from him, to do or say something to fuck it up. He'd confessed his fears to David, both in terms of his struggles to allow himself to be vulnerable – to be happy – and his worry that there was something wrong with him since, despite his happiness, he still felt adrift sometimes. David had smiled fondly at him and held him close and reminded him to give himself time to adjust to his new status quo, and the idea that this would be his normal still blew Patrick away. He and David were committing to give this sense of home and safety and love to each other for the rest of their lives.

"What's that you're humming?" David asked, his fingers in Patrick's hair firming into a hold and intensifying Patrick's feeling of rightness in this moment, so much so that he wasn’t immediately able to parse David's question. 

When it clicked, a flush crept across his cheeks and down his neck. He hadn't even realised he'd been doing it but, sure enough, the words to "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" were running through the part of his brain that connected in to his music. He considered ignoring David's question, since admitting it made him squirm, and pretending he hadn't heard would at least give him time to try and come up with something that wasn't quite as embarrassing.

David squeezed his fingers in Patrick's hair and tugged his head gently up. Patrick swallowed as he brought his eyes up to meet David's. David slowly raised a single brow in inquiry and Patrick's mind, which had been scrabbling frantically for a song that David would find acceptable, went utterly blank.

"Patrick?" David asked, a hint of sternness in his tone.

Patrick blinked at him and, without his conscious intervention, his mouth opened and he heard himself confessing the truth. He closed his eyes, cringing, as he waited for David to pass judgement and then cautiously reopened them when David stayed silent. 

"What's wrong?" David looked concerned and Patrick felt his face heat.

"It-it's nothing. I just didn't expect you to be ok with that song, I guess?"

David laughed, startled. "I mean, it's not going on our wedding playlist but there's nothing wrong with a good Celine power song, babe." He loosened his grip on Patrick's hair and used his fingers to gently knead at the muscles underneath. "Besides," he continued, "you should never be worried about your potentially incorrect musical choices. Unless ..." and suddenly a wicked glint came into David's eyes.

Patrick knew that glint and he felt a zing at the prospect of what it represented, along with a tinge of shame. He shook his head. "No."

David gave him a lopsided grin and raised a brow again, though this time it had a very sardonic tilt. "No? But you know I love it when you sing for me."

Patrick swallowed. He shook his head again, knowing he couldn't trust his voice to remain steady. His cock stirred hopefully and he tried to ignore the urge to shift position. Experience told him that David would absolutely pick up on that, no matter how subtly he moved. 

David put a finger under Patrick’s chin, forcing him to meet David’s eyes. “Yes, you do.” He massaged the back of Patrick’s neck. “You know I love your voice.” He waited until Patrick gulped and nodded. “And I love how weird you get about that song. It adds a certain something special to watch the play of colour across your cheeks and the things that happen to your face.” David’s body shimmied in pleasure and Patrick’s cock pulsed in his jeans. David batted his lashes at Patrick. “For me?”

Patrick couldn’t resist that look, not that he had any power against any request David made, and he both loved and hated that David used that shamelessly to his advantage. He nodded, his face on fire. “Um, o-ok.”

David's look turned thoughtful and he pursed his lips, his gaze drifting across Patrick's body like a hot breeze. Patrick closed his eyes and felt his cock harden a bit further. David gave the back of his neck a squeeze and then released him. He patted Patrick on the back and said "Up."

Patrick got slowly to his feet, his face flaming, his eyes on the floor, and took his stance directly in front of David.

"Mmmm, good boy," David murmured, his smile obvious in his voice, and Patrick's cock pressed insistently against the zipper of his jeans as though seeking the source. "Strip." 

Patrick reached to unbutton his shirt, his fingers trembling. He fumbled the first two buttons and David rested his hands on Patrick's hips, giving him a quick squeeze before letting go, a gentle reminder to breathe and take his time. He gave himself a moment, focusing on how David’s hands had felt, imprinting that touch into his skin, and managed the rest of the buttons. He slid the shirt off, folded it, and placed it on the couch beside David. His undershirt followed and then he bent over to untie his shoes. Normally, he'd just toe them off but David had very specific rules about how clothes and shoes were meant to be handled in scene. His jeans were next, then his socks, and finally he slid his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them. He set them carefully atop the neat pile he'd made and resumed his stance, his cock jutting toward David and already dripping in anticipation.

David leaned forward and licked a few drops of pre-come from the tip of Patrick’s cock. His thighs quivered with the strain of holding his stance, he bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from making a noise, he hadn’t yet gotten permission for either of those, and if this was any indication of the rewards he’d be earning for good behaviour tonight, well, suffice it to say he’d be on his very _best_.

“On your knees.” The command jolted a frisson of excitement through Patrick’s body and he dropped slowly and smoothly, knowing that David preferred graceful motion when he could manage it. David reached out a hand and caressed Patrick’s cheek. “Such a good boy.” David ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, scratching lightly along his scalp and Patrick closed his eyes, letting the sweetness of the praise, both words and gestures, spread through his body like rich, golden honey. He felt the soft press of David’s lips against his own and opened his eyes. “Whenever you’re ready,” David told him as he leaned back into the couch cushions.

Patrick blushed and the security he felt through his submission wobbled. He both wanted and didn’t want to do this and, though that was part of what made it so thrilling, the flutter in his belly always made him hesitate. “David?”

“Mmmm?”

Patrick swallowed, trying to push the butterflies down enough to get the words out. “Do-do I have to?” He looked down at the floor, his eyes avoiding the sight of his cock and its obvious excitement.

David’s silence was answer enough.

Intellectually, Patrick knew he didn’t have to do this, any of it. He had his safeword tucked away in his mind but this wasn’t like any of the times he’d needed to use that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it. He absolutely wanted to do this because David had asked it of him, because David wanted it, he just didn’t _want_ to want to do it. On some level, he wanted David to make him do it, to demand Patrick give him something embarrassing, something that Patrick wouldn’t do under any other circumstances. They’d found pretty early on that it made David uncomfortable to even pretend he would force Patrick into something Patrick said he didn’t want, regardless of how much Patrick actually wanted it, and so they’d agreed that Patrick could interpret David’s silence in these instances as command. It was yet another gift that David had given him, this compromise.

Patrick took a deep breath, pulling the air in and down, pushing out his diaphragm, counting out the beats, bobbing his head in time, and began to sing.

_Chill out, what you yelling for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_

He heard David murmur, “Good boy,” and felt a surge of strength infuse his voice. He didn’t remember exactly how it was that David had discovered his teenage crush on Avril Lavigne, he was fairly certain he’d blocked the conversation out, and he was still slightly horrified that his mom had happily sent David the recordings of the duet version he’d made. For all of his teenage awkwardness and insecurity, he’d somehow been sure, at fifteen, that she’d hear his arrangement and that would be his ticket to stardom.

This was the third time David has asked him to sing it in scene and the first time he’d had to do it naked. 

When he got to the refrain, David slid off the couch to kneel in front of him on the floor. Patrick stumbled over the word ‘complicated’ as David’s hand closed firmly around his cock. He garbled the next few lines and hoped that David wouldn’t make him start over but, in his defence, every one of his neurons was focused on the slow slide of David’s hand, the smooth circles his thumb was making, painting the head with the pre-come that was leaking copiously at this point. He whined in protest when David removed his hand, only to choke on the sound as David sucked the taste of Patrick from his thumb. His mind went white with static and he lost his place in the song.

David raised a brow. Patrick tried in vain to reboot his brain but to no avail. David reached out and tweaked his left nipple, hard, and Patrick yelped. The bright spot of pain was enough to get the wheels turning again, however, and Patrick breathed out a sigh and picked up the tune where he’d left off.

_Life's like this you_  
_You fall, and you crawl, and you break_  
_And you take, what you get, and you turn it into_  
_Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you faking_

As he sang the next line, _No, no, no_, David leaned in and licked a stripe from Patrick’s clavicle to his ear, punctuating each ‘no’ with a light bite and Patrick felt himself losing the thread again. 

“You’re doing so great, such a good boy.”

The praise centred him and he gritted his teeth and dug deep as David kissed his way back down Patrick’s neck and sucked at the hollow at the base of Patrick’s throat. 

Suddenly, David sat back on his haunches and grinned at Patrick. 

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

David pulled his sweater off over his head.

_You know you're not fooling anyone_

He stood, toeing off his sneakers, and removed his skinny jeans and boxer briefs. Patrick’s eyes drank in the sight greedily as he kept singing.

_And you fall, and you crawl, and you break_

David dropped gracefully to his knees in front of Patrick once more.

_No, no, no_

His hand closed over Patrick’s cock, his mouth came to rest on Patrick’s throat, and this time for each ‘no’ his fist pumped. Patrick had lost any coherent rhythm when David had dropped to his knees and at this point he also gave up on trying to sing and just wheezed out the next few lines, a whole series of ‘no’s as David’s hand worked his cock. Singing, well, _saying_ ‘no’ as David touched him ramped up the illicit nature of the situation and he loved that David knew just how to maximise Patrick’s shame and pleasure.

_Chill out, what you yelling for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_

David pushed gently against Patrick’s chest and he fell back as directed. David cut the song off with a deep kiss and Patrick felt every muscle in his body go limp as David’s weight came down over him. Well, everything other than his cock which was doing its level best to find friction with David’s as they kissed. 

David pulled back and gazed down fondly at Patrick. “You did so well,” he pressed a soft kiss to each of Patrick’s cheeks, then the tip of his nose. “You were so good, valiantly singing despite my distractions.”

Patrick huffed a laugh. David kissed his way down Patrick’s body and then pressed his tongue flat against the frenulum of Patrick’s cock and closed his lips around the head, giving a hard suck. Patrick couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up toward David, even though he knew he probably wasn’t supposed to. At this point his cock was so desperate for David it could no longer appreciate that instant gratification wasn’t necessarily the best option. Patrick could only pray that David wouldn’t rescind his reward.

David grinned at him, obviously very aware of Patrick’s thoughts, and locked eyes with Patrick as he slid his mouth down Patrick’s shaft. Patrick groaned and David pulled off with a pop.

“Don’t worry, sweet pea,” he reassured. “You’re my good boy and you’ve earned this.”

Patrick’s heart filled at David’s words and then his world narrowed to the tight heat of David’s mouth as he relaxed his throat as swallowed Patrick’s cock. Patrick wished he could savour this sensation, could make it last, as David was a fucking magician with his sloppy mouth but, as worked up as he’d been, that simply wasn’t possible and he came in mere moments, his orgasm hitting in a dazzling burst that he felt in every inch of his body, small tingles playing along his skin and sparkling shivers coursing through his veins.

When David helped him to sit up and handed him a glass of water, he blinked in surprise. His euphoria had been so intense that he hadn’t even realised that David had gone into the kitchen. He stood shakily, leaning on David, and then turned to gather his clothing, only to find it gone. He had the vague sense that if he weren’t so suffonsified, he’d be worried about the fact that he apparently hadn’t even noticed David cleaning up. For the moment, he was simply too blissed out. David smiled and kissed him gently, pulling him in close and wrapping him tightly in his arms. David’s hand came up to press against the back of Patrick’s head and Patrick took the cue to nuzzle into the inviting crook of David’s neck. David whispered sweet nonsense into his ear and Patrick allowed himself to bask in the beauty of this fantastic man and this incredible moment.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about Patrick’s _third_ favourite sweater, it’s the one David wears in s2e2 to cook [enchiladas with Moira](https://flic.kr/p/2hiDFM9) and in s4e5 when he and Alexis run into their parents’ room after reading the news on their phones (couldn’t find a clean image of that one). He also wore it in a bunch of promo materials 🥰
> 
> [Here’s the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/awxp9tz6gtwyqjkxaixay2g37/playlist/3wHkDx4VI4zsK4Q04v6pPb?si=2iDmuHItQhaTwk2e8FqQmw) of all the songs submitted by the rosebudd residents for this effort 💚


End file.
